Seiya's Nightmare
by Silenced Aya
Summary: On a cold night..what dreams contort the starlight's minds?


Seiya's Nightmare:  
  
They silently went to their separate rooms in the hotel, heads hanging. The fading sunlight glittered off of the falling snow as the flurries passed the curtained window. Seiya dimmed the lights; his red suit clung to his body, the exertion of the day playing across his face. Slowly he walked to his bed, not bothering to change and get out of his soiled clothing. Flopping down onto his bed he thought back on his day..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was so bright it was almost unbelievable, and yet it was surprisingly cold...in more ways then one. Usagi had actually given him the cold shoulder that morning, burning a hole in his heart. She'd looked troubled as she slowly walked through the school, and wouldn't respond to his usual casual remarks; she simply continued nodding incoherently as she left him standing confused in the hall.  
  
Worriedly, he'd followed her to the roof of the school where he'd watched her in wonder as she danced. He'd never seen her dance before.just the thought of it made him smile, his Usagi, trying to dance. He would have thought she'd have two left feet, never did he think she'd dance like she was on that roof. Flowing beautifully to some song only she seemed to hear, her eyes closed, tears silently running down her cheeks.  
  
He'd moved closer to her, daringly placing her hands in his own, he pulled her close as he began to dance with her. A slow, sad smile appeared across her lips. So pleased that he'd made her smile...he decided he'd steal a kiss from her small delicate lips. Just once he thought Just once, and I swear I'll never do it again...never...not unless she's willing to give a kiss to me. Slowly, cautiously, he drank her in, his lips gently caressing, as he slowly pulled her closer, the dance coming to an abrupt end. Silently she responded, never opening her eyes, never once opening her eyes to see who it was.just giving all she had into the kiss, all the heartache, all the bittersweet sorrow, all her aching love.  
  
Holding her closer, his tears now mingled with her own, as slowly, realization dawned on him. She didn't need him...she just didn't need him. Not the way he wanted her to, as he ached for her to. He was nothing. Nothing more then a friend, nothing more then someone to lean on who might know her pain, and would share it with her, support her. Dazedly, her eyes fluttered open, eyes that revealed she'd known it was him all along, because she knew how he shared her pain.and in her eyes he could see the longing.the longing for the man that would forever be standing at her side.the one who seemed forever gone as far as Seiya was concerned. And though Seiya didn't have anything against this "unknown man", forever...forever he would be jealous of him, always be sorrowed, hollow.  
  
The desperation too much for even he to bear, he turned away from her, his heart in his eyes. He didn't want her to see how he felt, didn't want her to see his tears, his longing. Silently and slowly he walked away, never once turning back to look into her eyes. He knew what would be there, knew he'd see his tears reflected in her eyes, his pain mirrored. Her hand would be reaching out to him, the other clenched into a fist at her breast, holding something in, holding something she'd never let him know. Yet he didn't want to know what it was she held so dearly, what she held instead of him. So he walked down the stairs, his head bet, and his bitter tears slowly rolling down his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking at the ceiling, his head was resting on his arms; his hands clenched one another in a vicious death grip behind his head. What a...long day... As exhaustion finally overtaking his weakened body, he slowly drifted off to sleep, his breathing finally evening out, and his mind forever on the one that would never be his.  
  
I must be hearing voices. Odango...? Odango!  
  
Hearing sobs from behind him, Seiya turned about quickly, disrupting his sense of balance.  
  
Odango?  
  
As he looked down the deserted school hallway something fluttered in the corner of his eye.  
  
Odango? In her pajamas? What's she doing dressed like that at school?  
  
Slowly turning the corner he stopped in amazement.  
  
Odango!  
  
Standing in utter incomprehension, Usagi's face turned a grotesque sickly white. There was Mamoru, the "unknown man" standing right before himself and Usagi. In utter disregard to anyone watching...there he was...kissing another woman. And no...not just any women...but one of the senshi's very own enemies.  
  
Ripping her eyes away from the scene, Usagi finally noticed Seiya standing at the other end of the hallway, his expression horror struck. Breathing raggedly, and trembling, her bottom lip began to quiver slightly. Rubbing at her eyes in humiliation she regarded Seiya silently.  
  
Odango...  
  
He held out his hand and offered her his comfort; she placed her hand in his own, her frame shaking.  
  
"Odango, I.."  
  
But words seemed to evade his every attempt at some form of comfort; sighing in annoyance he gently drew her closely. Startling him, he was almost thrown off balance as Usagi heartbreakingly tried to push him away. Tripping slightly she ran past him, her tears trailing behind her.  
  
"Odango.."  
  
Horrible rage built inside of Seiya until blood was running down his hands, his fingernails having cut into his flesh. He turned slowly to face Mamoru  
  
The bastard, what made him think he could do that? Could destroy her so easily like that...you'll pay...  
  
Crying out in rage he closed his eyes and shouted  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter, Make up!!" Mamoru slowly looked up and watched in wry amusement as Seiya transformed, Star Fighter taking his former position.  
  
"And what do you expect to do? Kill me? Destroy me in some weak attempt to win Princess Serenity? It will never work...she loves me...she belongs...to me..." Raising an eyebrow Mamoru smirked.  
  
"Kisama!"  
  
Rushing at Mamoru, Star Fighter didn't notice the stream of tears that flowed from her own heart filled eyes.  
  
"Star Serious...Laser!"  
  
Crawling back to the scene, Usagi's eyes filled with the impassioned heartache of those whose worlds have crumbled before their very eyes...only wishing to somehow find out why...  
  
Why Mamoru...why...am I not enough...?  
  
As the battle began to unfold before her eyes, Usagi's screams rang out.  
  
"No Fighter...oh please, no!!!"  
  
Lost in a rage Star Fighter hardly heard her desperate words. Mamoru glanced at Usagi, all recognition gone from his face, all caring abandoned.  
  
"Is this what you want Usagi? Is this how you want to go on? Knowing that this filthy woman killed me? Is she what you truly want Odango? Disturbing...and somehow I'm the one who has caused the wrong...I think not..."  
  
Running in full speed, Usagi threw herself before Mamoru, tears blinding her vision. The laser blast throwing her back against the hallway wall. Moaning in pain she fell to the ground, blood slowly falling from her slightly parting lips.  
  
Slowly slipping free of her anger, Star Fighter's eyes locked upon the fragile form before herself. No longer was there a hallway, instead only broken fragments of the school hall that had once been there, and the starlight shining brightly overhead, the moon beyond sight. The night seemed dim to her.for some reason the moon wasn't putting off quite the same amount of light it usually did...  
  
Hearing the moan she turned toward the wall on her left where now the bit of hallway still remained.  
  
Odango?.  
  
"Odango? Is.did I?...Odango...where are you....?"  
  
Startled, Star Fighter ran toward the sound of the weakened moan, slowly detransforming and retaking the form of Seiya.  
  
What have I done...Did I do this?? How could I?  
  
Lying before himself was Usagi, in a heap beneath crumbling piles of rock and concrete. Crying out in anguish he pushed away the debris and picked her up, holding her to his chest.  
  
"Odango?" he whispered "Are.are you alright Odango? You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay.."  
  
He dipped his head over her form and softly kissed her forehead.  
  
"S.Seiya?" She looked up at him in torment "Why? Why did you? ..Why."  
  
She reached up to caress his cheek, her tears continuing to flow. Smiling sadly she wiped a tear from his cheek.  
  
"It.it's okay Seiya.all.is forgiven, I know you never meant this to happen...it.it's okay." Seiya leaned over her, straining to hear her over the beating of his own heart.  
  
What have I done?  
  
"What have I done?! No, Usagi.Odango.don't do this! I'm sorry.I..I.please, don't go Odango.don't leave me..." His choked sobs echoed throughout the remains of the hallway.  
  
"It's.okay.Seiya. Don't greave so, I'll be.alright I'll be.with Mamo-chan again.we'll all be happy, you'll see...everything's alright now..." Silently her hand fell from his face, her head rested on his chest, her breathing slowly coming to a halt.  
  
"Odango?? No!!! Don't leave me Odango!!! ODANGO!?!"  
  
Shaking Seiya, Yaten and Taiki looked at each other, concern in their eyes. "I'll go get some cold water; that should wake him up." Yaten nodded as Taiki stood and left the room. Giving up on shaking Seiya, Yaten could only watch as he thrashed about on the bed. ".no. don't leave me, not like this, NOOOOO!!! Please God...no!!!"  
  
Shaking his head Yaten sat gently on the side of Seiya's bed, and caressed Seiya's forehead. "Shh.it's okay Seiya, it's alright...come on...wake up...it's just a dream...just a dream." Walking back in, Taiki placed a pitcher of cold water on Seiya's nightstand. Gently lifting the struggling Seiya up, Taiki pulled a cloth from his pocket, setting it within the water and then placed it over Seiya's face, allowing the water to slowly drip there.  
  
Slowly coming to, Seiya's eyelids fluttered open. The tears he'd been crying still falling down his face as he looked at his two dearest friends.  
  
"I..she..I killed her.I killed her..."  
  
"Killed who Seiya, you've been in bed sleeping, you just had a bad dream...that's all, now relax some...it's alright..." Yaten soothed, looking concerned as he glanced over at Taiki. Slowly both of them leaned in, hugging Seiya with exaggerated care.  
  
"It's alright Seiya, it was just a dream...just a dream...  
  
"It was more then just a dream...it felt different...it was real...it was real..."  
  
Seiya mumbled weakly, his body still trembling as he tried to calm his nerves, though every muscle in his body was tight.  
  
Silently Taiki regarded Seiya, wondering at what Seiya could possibly be dreaming that would make him act in such a tormented state...but continuing not to pry as he silently held to Seiya.  
  
Yaten regarded Seiya with a great deal of worry, though keeping his emotions tightly within himself; he glanced off toward the window.  
  
The storm continued to rage outside the windows as Seiya's mind continued to replay his dream over and over again. 


End file.
